Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 3D '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch 3D. Playable Characters There are a total of 75 playable characters in the game. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Birdo * Nabbit * Dry Bones * Dry Bowser * Captain Toad * Metal Mario * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Cappy * Funky Kong * King Boo Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Big * Cream * Omega * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Mighty * Ray * Classic Sonic Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Nick B. * Carson * Emma H. * Aaron * Savannah * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Anna F. * Chris T. * Katie * Zach M. * Dillon * Liv H. * Brad L. * Kimmie Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Maddy Guests * Ryan O. * Chad * Josh C. * Ally M. * Keelan * Alyssa R. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events There are a total of 28 events. 20 Olympic events and 8 Dream events. * Alpine Skiing Downhill * Alpine Skiing Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping Individual Large Hill * Ski Jumping Team Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing Moguls * Freestyle Skiing Ski Cross * Biathlon * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Snowboard Slopestyle * Halfpipe * Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating 500m * Short Track Speed Skating 1000m * Figure Skating Singles * Figure Skating Pairs * 4-man Bobsleigh * Skeleton * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Dream Alpine * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Snowball Showdown Locations Mario Series * Rougeport from ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''(Dream Figure Skating - Mario Story) * DK Summit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Tall Trunk Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Warm, Fuzzy Plains and Battleship from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(Dream Figure Skating - Mario Story) * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Snowball Showdown - Mario World) * Shiveria from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Alpine) Sonic Series * Station Square from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Figure Skating - Sonic Story) * Crazy Gadget and Final Rush from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Figure Skating - Sonic Story) * Casino Park from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Curling) * Night Carnival from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Snowball Showdown - Sonic World) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Faded Hills from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Ski Cross) Music There are a total of 50 songs in the game to unlock. Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * DK Island Swing from Donkey Kong Country * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Title Theme from Super Mario Maker * Ruins from Wario Land: Shake It! * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight '' * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast * White Park, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces